1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leather treatment and a process for treating leather. In particular, the present invention relates to a leather treatment comprising a fluorine-containing oil and a process for treating a leather with the leather treatment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, to improve touch and flexibility of a fatliquored and tanned leather, a natural or synthetic oil is used together with a fatliquoring agent in a fatliquoring step of the leather. However, articles produced from such treated leather, for example leather clothes, are discolored or faded by dry cleaning using perchloroethylene (Perclene) or a petroleum solvent. A cause for this may be extraction of the oil which is added in the fatliquoring step.